<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sea Green by Holmgren13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238612">Sea Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmgren13/pseuds/Holmgren13'>Holmgren13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beast Boy [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sex Toys, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:56:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmgren13/pseuds/Holmgren13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqualad wasn’t able to come to the beach party... so Beast Boy decides to go see if he can bring some of the party to him~!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beast Boy/Aqualad, Garfield Logan/Arthur Curry Jr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beast Boy [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sea Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atlantis, capital city of the oceanic kingdom ruled under the fair and just eye of King Arthur Curry the first. Aquaman. Day and night the city bustled, markets thrived, farms were worked, students swam from class to class, coliseum style sporting fields were filled with young men and women playing a range of sports... it was a day like any other. You would never think on a day like this that the one who ruled the throne was not present, but instead halfway across the planet harboring negotiations with land dwelling humans. </p><p>    Many in the past have taken a sovereign place upon the throne in the absence of the true king, either by the King’s word, general election, or in times of war a militaristic leader such as the King’s brother, Ocean Master. Only very recently has the time come for a new ruler to begin to take his place to the throne. The son of the King had been educated by the most knowledgeable, trained by the most courageous, and sculpted into a true member of royalty by none but the best the kingdom had to offer. With his talent in the magical arts as well as his combative prowess and tactically trained mind, Arthur Curry Jr had even made great strides as an ambassador between the Atlanteans and the humans like his father, as the hero known as Aqualad. </p><p>    The title of ’prince’ weighed most heavily on Art’s shoulders only recently when the throne was left to him in his father’s absence. He was quick to take on the responsibilities of his royal bloodline, but despite his talent in resolving disputes between common Atlanteans and their egotistical high court representatives or snobbish old family nobles or overly defensive foreign powers... DESPITE his talent at finding those resolves, he still felt the pressure of ruling over three quarters of the planet, as temporary as the position was. </p><p>    Teksha, Art’s most personal guard, stood halfway between the throne and the general court at a statue-like attention, a thickly plated shield held in one hand, and a large two pronged spear resting in the other. As the latest citizen left the court, A slightly older man with thick white hair that hung to his shoulders swam across the court and whispered in Teksha’s ear. The guard then lifted the spear, letting the handle fall to the floor in a deep echoing boom. “Your grace, now entering, Commander Krillar, highest ranking officer of Posidia’s naval troops.”</p><p>    The man who swam in did so with a look of disdain, his face hardened by age and his chest broad from holding the massive chips on his shoulders. He wore decorated military garb, his helmet under one arm, a black cape floating behind him. He was escorted by two other naval officers, each less decorated than their commander, holding single bladed spears that dawned a small flag of Posidia. The man swam to the front of the court to rest his feet near the throne. His escorts each took a knee to their king, holding their flagged spears high, while the commander slightly bowed, his cold eyes disappointingly glaring to the small boy in the throne.         </p><p>    Art already knew the man’s position with him. During a somewhat recent war with the jellyfish, a semi hive-minded force of armored coelenterates, it was Commander Krillar who took the throne in the king’s absence. That time in power had lasted four days, and in that time the commander believed he had achieved great things. The citizens largely disagreed. Seeing a relative child in the throne in his place was a direct attack to the man’s ego. </p><p>    “Commander Krillar.” Art kept his seat, nodding his head. The heft of the crown on his head was barely felt, but the weight of its power was directly on his mind as the man before him clenched his fist at the mere gesture. Dawning such regal clothes such as his crown, the heavy green cape, and his polished chest plate always made him feel silly, but he felt the commander’s judgmental eyes as clearly as if he were naked. </p><p>    “Your highness.” Krillar’s voice was flat, and low like a growl, but he showed no weakness like jealousy in his words. “I come to you to resolve matters of the upmost importance.” </p><p>    Art took a deep breath. “Please, state your grievances Commander.” </p><p>    “My lord, the jellyfish have been found gathering troops nearing the eastern borders of the kingdoms, just beyond the giant crevice. It’s imperative that we secure this border to stop their troops from claiming unused Atlantean land as their own.” Krillar had taken a step forward, but his eyes shifted to Teksha, who gripped his spear tighter. Krillar grit his teeth and stepped back once more. “I have troops standing by ready to move eastward, but some farmland stands between my troops and the Orin Mountain pass. The farmers have taken arms to protect their crops...”</p><p>    Art sighed. He didn’t like where any of this was going. “Are you able to maneuver your men around or over the fields?”</p><p>    “My troops, your highness, consist of a small number of warriors with their steeds, and a ground troop of forty war crabs.” He shook his head. “They are not able to be just flown over some two mile deep weed fields. And moving around these fields only leaves the mountain’s under-path, which you know is an ambush hell swarming with mermaid encampments.” </p><p>    Art tapped his finger on the throne. He raised his voice to his nearby advisor, a man with a cuttlefish like face, with tentacles hanging over his mouth. “Shlenen, tell me what these fields consist of.” </p><p>    Commander Krillar grunted and raised his own voice. “They contain nothing but common-“</p><p>    The prince raised his hand to the man, who bit his tongue angrily. “Shlenen?”</p><p>    The advisor held a large gold colored tablet, which glowed in shifting patters across the front. He waved tendril like hands over the tablet, the patterns continuing to shift until becoming still as his amebic like eyes scanned over the information. “Yellow Kelp Fruit, your highness.”</p><p>    Art leaned forward in thought. “Yellow Kelp Fruit... this fruit is used in many medicinal treatments, correct?”</p><p>    “As well as animal feed, biofuel, and as a food crop often used as a bulk filler, your highness.” Shlenen bowed their head gently. </p><p>    “Mmm... father had talks with these farmers before. Their crops have been growing for generations, and are slow growing.” </p><p>    “Your highness.” Commander Krillar raised his voice one more. “I only need your permission to move my troops through these farmlands. They are able to regrow, but if we hesitate, our borders can be overrun by week’s end!” </p><p>    “And if you stampede your war crabs through the fields, you will decimate years worth of crops that will need to be replanted. The citizens of Atlantis will suffer... food and medicine prices will skyrocket, and the farms would take such a financial hit that they may never fully recover. It is not an option.” Art spoke plainly, but his youthful voice fell onto angered ears. </p><p>    “You cannot be serious!” </p><p>    Once again, the prince raised his hand for silence, and sat in thought. It took a few moments, but he was able to decide. “You will move what troops you can over the fields. I will send for reinforcements to join your men at the eastern border.” </p><p>    “Sir.” Krillar spoke through a clenched jaw. “The war crabs are an infallible part of my naval forces. They have been trained rigorously for eight months. Without them, I will be risking the lives of ALL of my soldiers!” </p><p>    Art took another deep breath, using his training to not raise his voice back. In a shouting contest he may win or lose, but he would only be baring his blood to the sharks. “Commander Krillar, you will reinforce the borders as best as you’re able. In the meantime, I will send word to the Yellow Kelp Fruit farms, and arrange to have a path cleared for your ground troops. They will need to relocate their mature plants as to not lose the crops, and this will take time, but you will have your ground troops. Shlenen, how long would this take?”</p><p>    The cuttlefish being recalled on the tablet a similar task undertaken in the past. “Moving the crops to form a pathway for the ground troops should not take more than one month.” </p><p>    “A month!?” The commander jutted forward, but Teksha swam in front of him threateningly.</p><p>    Shlenen continued. “This will not be in the interest of the kelp farmers, my lord. It will be difficult to convince them to move such a large number of their crops... but we can send word right away.” </p><p>     Krillar’s eyes didn’t leave the boy on the throne. He seethed in silence for a moment, and slowly brought his stature back. “Hmm... any blood lost will be on your hands, young prince. I hope you are willing and ready to accept that.” With those finally words, Krillar gave a firm salute and swam off with his escorts in tow. </p><p>    Art leaned back onto his throne with a heavy sigh. The Posidian commander was fuming over preserving the crops for the citizens over moving his troops quickly, the kelp farmers will be outraged at all of the extra work in order to appease the military... Everyone ends up turning their anger on the crown that made the decision, even if it’s in the best interest for all. </p><p>    “Man...” A small green striped clown fish floated up near the prince’s head. “Tough crowd.” </p><p>    “Tell me about it.” Art groaned... ... “Gah!” With a jump, he turned to see the fish, who wasn’t there mere moments before. The royal family have a unique psychic link with fish, but that doesn’t mean they TALK. </p><p>    “Sire?” Teksha turned, his spear spinning into a ready position. </p><p>    Shlenen turned inquisitively, his facial tentacles curling around his hidden lips as he stepped forward, seeing the little strange colored fish. “Your highness?” </p><p>    Art had a moment of realization, the little fish grinning at him. He quickly reached out and caught the fish in his hand. “N-nothing! It’s nothing, just... this little guy slipped in. I’ll release him outside of the court and make sure he finds his way back home.” Hiding the fish in a gentle clenched fist, Art stood from his throne. “I’m tired. Please hold the next meetings until after a recess.” </p><p>    A tentacle raised from Shenlen’s lip over his eye and lifted like an eyebrow. The advisor had picked up the habit of expressing with his face, which always looked strange given he lacked many of the facial features of your average Atlantean. “I will work to re-schedule your next meetings, sire. After lunch?”</p><p>    “Lunch! Yes, let’s break for lunch. You work your magic and reschedule the meetings, and Teksha...” Art turned to his personal guard. “I will be dining in my room. Would you fetch a kitchen servant to my quarters please?”</p><p>    The man nodded. “Yes your highness.” </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>    Art was finally back in the safety and relative quiet of his room, which was a nearly 20 foot high dome, a soft bioluminescent glow filling the space with a bluish white light from what almost looked like stars spanning across the ceiling.  Shelves of books would have made for a very educated feel if each shelf also weren't adorned with hero figurines from games and movies. There was a glass case displaying a few key trophies from both Atlantean heroics as well as Titan achievements. The tattered remains of a Mantis flag from the Battle of Floating Tears, a fist sized green pearl gifted for bartering a truce between rival tribes of merfolk deep in the Indian Ocean, a barracuda styled mask worn by a still unknown assassin who had tried to sink a yacht carrying a number of important world leaders... </p><p>    “Dude, your bed is huge!” A green dolphin swam nose-first into a pile of pillows and thick heavy blankets on a nine-foot circular bed shaped like a large clam shell. “Ahh man... I would LIVE in this bed.” </p><p>    “How did you even GET here, Beast Boy?” Art tried to show some semblance of disappointment in how his surface world friend had blatantly snuck into his court meetings uninvited, but couldn’t help the relieved smile that he was rescued from such balance of stress and boredom. </p><p>    The dolphin nuzzled under the blanket and wiggled around until a sea turtle head poked out the foot end, grinning up at the prince. “Oh ya know... used the zeta tubes. Your guards seemed to think it was a misfire, because I came in as a little shrimp. I just swam around and followed some guards until I found out where you were.” </p><p>    There was a knock at the door, and Beast Boy’s turtle head sank underneath the sheets. At the door was a youngish servant, in his mid 20s, standing at attention. “Your majesty?”</p><p>    “Ah, thank you.” Art thought for a moment and nodded. “I have more meetings today so I’d like something light, no meat. Some Wakame Salad, some sea grapes... and Irish moss pudding.”</p><p>    “Yes your highness.” The man bowed gently, and closed the door before heading off for the kitchens. </p><p>    “D’aww.” Gar’s turtle head was poking out of the sheets again. “For me?” He blinked with strange puppy like eyes that clashed with his flat sea turtle face. </p><p>    Art couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well, I ate earlier. Anyways, what are you doing here, Garfield?” The prince began to undress from his court uniform, his crown resting on a pedestal carved in marble, and draped his cape over a chair. Eventually he was back in a comfortable orange scaled shirt and black leggings, his blonde hair free to float gently around his head. </p><p>    “I thought you might be lonely.” Gar shifted into a large spider crab, crawling along the floor up to Arty’s feet before shifting into a giant sea horse, floating almost as tall as the prince. “We had a beach party. Wish you could have been there, my man.” </p><p>    “Yeah... I wanted to go but...” Arty just sighed. He looked a bit tired. Under his seemingly perfect features, his soft smooth skin, his cheerful bright eyes... under it all was just an air of dulled emotion. “But hey, thanks for coming down to see me at least.” </p><p>    “Well, I haven’t been found out yet~” Beast Boy grinned. “I could stick around a bit... how long is your lunch?”</p><p>    “Well...” Arty placed his hands on his hips. “I’m kinda the prince... I can technically take as long as I want, but-“</p><p>    “Then let’s have some fun before you go back to work! Truth or Dare?” Gar shifted into a small silvery green sardine, quickly swimming around Arty’s head and then darting back to the bed before flopping down as a small tiger shark. </p><p>    “Pft...” Art almost laughed, clearing his throat to pull himself together again. “Truth or Dare? Really? How old are you, Gar?”</p><p>    “Come oooon, don’t be a square. You’ve already had enough of killing buzzes on the throne today, let’s have fun! Truth or Dare?” </p><p>    Art rolled his eyes and pulled the chair from his desk, taking a seat. Even the way he sat was regal, tall back, feet flat to the floor, hands in his lap... it came to him naturally after so much training. But the childish grin on his lips betrayed his true personality. “Okay... Truth.” </p><p>    “Wiiiiimp.” The tiger shark slipped under Art’s bed, and a long green stripped eel slowly poked its head from underneath to look over inquisitively. “Hmmm... You got a crush? Dating someone?”</p><p>    “That’s two questions.” </p><p>    “Answer in truuuuuuth~” Gar wiggled his non-existent eyebrows. </p><p>    “Fine, you cheater.” Art lifted a finger to awkwardly scratch his cheek. “Well... I’m sort of... well... I do have a bit of a crush.” </p><p>    “Who is it!?” Gar perked up excitedly, his eyes wide. </p><p>    “Hey, that’s not the game!” Art chuckled, but his blush made Gar know he waaaanted to tell. </p><p>    “It’s my rules. Your truth has to continue until I’m satisfied. Who are you crushing over? Do I know them?”</p><p>    “Oh my god!” Arty was giggling now. “Okay, stop stop... you can ask five questions, all yes or no answers, about my ... person.” He didn’t want to give away anything, not even boy or girl. “And I’ll be truthful, but beyond that you have to guess, and if you can’t get it, then tough pearls.” </p><p>    “Oooooh, you cruel little sea booger.” Gar slipped back up to bed, clinging to the sheets as a lobster, stroking his long mustache-like whiskers with his oversized claw. “Hmmm... Do I know them?”</p><p>    “Yes.” </p><p>    “Interesting~”  Gar tapped at his head. “So probably not an Atlantean...” </p><p>    “Is that a question?” Art raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. </p><p>    “No! Don’t put questions in my mouth. Hmm... Is he a Titan?”</p><p>    “Yes.” </p><p>    “Yes! Two-fer. They’re a titan AND it’s a boy!” </p><p>    “Hey!” Art stomped his foot lightly. “That was a cheap move, Gar!” </p><p>    “Nyuck nyuck nyuck!” Gar snapped his claws in a faux applause. “Live with it, water boy. Okay... a boy on the titans that I know.” Thinking he’d be a bit cheeky, Gar giggled. “Is he green~?”</p><p>    Art’s eyes shifted from side to side a bit. “W-well... He’s got a lot of green...” </p><p>    This actually took Beast Boy by surprise, and he felt his green shell blush red. “O-oh yeah?” He cleared his throat. “Well... Is he...uh... ruggedly handsome?”</p><p>    Art chuckled, seeing where BB was going. “Oh, he’s adorable.” </p><p>    “I see.” Beast Boy fanned himself with his claw. “Oh my~”</p><p>    “Last question, Garfield. Make it worth it.” Art tried to keep himself from laughing as he watched his buddy. </p><p>    “So he’s a green titan boy that I know, possibly very well, huh? Well... does his name rhyme with ‘Yeast Soy’?” The green lobster’s tail twitch excitedly. </p><p>    “No.” </p><p>    “Ha! I knew it, you-... Aww, what!? Lame.” Gar started to laugh, and Art joined him. “You’re such a tool, leading me like that.” </p><p>    “I did not! You walked into a trap I didn’t know was apparently set.” Arty stuck out his tongue. “So, you gonna guess who it is?”</p><p>    “Pft, who else is green on the team!? Robin is yellow and red, Cyborg is mostly steel blue, Starfire is orange, Impulse is white and red, Tai is...” The lightbulb finally lit in Gar’s head. “AH! You’re crushing on the new green lantern?!” Gar transformed into a puffer fish just to inflate himself in surprise! </p><p>    “Shhh!” Art was blushing deeply now, trying to keep quiet through his own giggles. “Keep your voice down, you doof! I just... well we’ve hung out a few times, and he’s come down to Atlantis in a cute green bubble before, and I think he’s really nice and cute...” </p><p>    “Oh my golly woolly pogs that’s adorable... and your orange with his green just GO together. GAH so adorable~!  Have you asked him out?”</p><p>    “Oh dear Poseidon, you are a teenage girl. It’s your turn! Truth or Dare?”</p><p>    “Pft, you call me a teenage girl, and yet here YOU are playing Truth or Dare With a fish.” The puffer fish deflated and blew bubbles at the prince before elongating into a sizable swordfish. “Okay... Dare.” </p><p>    “I dare you to stop shifting into a different animal every thirty seconds. I’m afraid you’re going to accidentally turn into a whale and destroy my room.” Art chuckled. </p><p>    “Well, what would you LIKE me to turn into?”</p><p>    “Um...” Art tried to think of a fun but easy fish, but a different thought occurred to him. “Can you... like, wait, are you able to turn into something like... an Atlantean, or...?”</p><p>    Gar tried to tilt his head, but as a fish ended up just floating somewhat on his side. “I think so? Technically? I haven’t done it before, but uh...”  Gar thought for a moment, felt out his abilities, and felt himself shift. </p><p>    Arty felt his face grow hot. Gar had shifted his form pretty quickly, growing long decently muscled legs with webbed toes. He was definitely taller than his normal normal form, probably by about eight inches, and the bits of body fuzz were all gone leaving smooth skin from the neck down. His dark green hair was a bit longer, floating freely around his head, and his ears were no longer pointed, though he still had a small fang peeking from behind his lips. The most alarming thing, however, was that he was not formed clothed, and he hadn’t just grown a few inches in height. </p><p>    The prince covered his eyes with one hand. “... ... Gar, um...” He gulped, trying not to sound too embarrassed as he cautiously peeked from between his fingers. “Do you think you might cover your, uh...?” </p><p>    Gar had been examining the webbing of his fingers and feeling the breath passing through the gills along his neck, he hadn’t even noticed that he had formed nude. And well packed, it seemed. Gar hesitated only to place his hands on his hips and give a sway, watching his sizable flaccid dick sway slowly through the water. “... Nice~”  He chuckled and swam around the prince so he was out of view. “So, I didn’t bring clothes. It’s your dare, so I personally blame you for getting an eye full of green candy.” He placed his hands on Arty’s shoulders to keep him facing forward. “So... what do you propose?”</p><p>    Art made a quick decision and blindly felt around for his dresser, pulling out some of his own underwear, holding it out behind him for Beast Boy. “Just... cover up a LITTLE bit.”</p><p>    “Oh~ I get to wear the royal undies.” Gar swiped the patterned briefs out of Art’s hand and worked them on over his muscled legs. It felt like Atlanteans just had more muscle mass than your average surface dweller from all of the swimming and the pressure of the ocean. He worked the briefs up over his groin. “Hmm... best I can get.” </p><p>    “What do you-?” Art turned, and felt himself blushing again. Gar had grown taller than Arty, and his package was sizable, so the black fabric with little orange shark fins patterned around the waistband just barely held everything in. Gar’s junk was shifted to one side, making an obvious bulge, and when he floated around, it seemed his muscled butt was barely contained as well. The prince gulped. “W-well... better than nothing.” </p><p>    “I dunno.” Gar turned and groped himself. “Looks like it’s almost MORE distracting now.” </p><p>    “G-Garfield!” </p><p>    “Hehe, makes the day even more fun!” Gar hopped up and laid back in the water, swimming gently over the bed on his back. “Truth or Dare?”</p><p>    “... Truth.” </p><p>    “Wimp.” </p><p>    “Fine! Dare...” </p><p>    Gar chuckled. “Take your pants off.” </p><p>    “What!?” Art paused, and then pressed his hands over his face in embarrassment. “You’re such a...!”</p><p>    “What? You got an eyeful, AND I’m letting you keep your shirt. You’re WAY getting away with murder here.” Gar turned onto his stomach and swam a bit closer. “Come oooooon, be a sport.” </p><p>    Art grit his teeth, his stomach filled with jellyfish. “.... Fine! Fine fine fine...” He still stood there not moving, until Gar poked his side to remind him he was waiting. Art gulped, and in one bold motion pulled his black leggings down to his ankles. He stepped out of them, now standing in green briefs with orange edges that matched his shirt. He may have been nervous, but that only made things worse as his briefs were tented and gently throbbing.</p><p>    “Oh ho ho~ Someone was exciiiiited.” Gar sneered and giggled. He was getting ready for the next turn when a knock came at the door. </p><p>    “Your highness? Your lunch is prepared.” </p><p>    Art gasped and quickly dove for his pants. “Uh, be right there!” </p><p>    “Pssst.” Gar was snickering and shifted into an eel, the underwear he’d borrowed floating to the floor. “Answer them like that!” He winked. “It’s part of the game.” He quickly swam to hide under the bed. </p><p>    “G-gar, no I-“ Art flustered as the knock came again. “J-just a mi-... Guh...” He swam over to the door and stalled, looking over to the bed. He saw Gar lurking just under the shadow of the bed with a grin on his stupid eel face. Art gulped, and then opened the door. </p><p>    “Ah, your lunch your maj-“ The servant from before stalled and almost coughed in surprise when his prince was standing in front of him in nothing but a short sleeved shirt and his underwear, the boy’s slim muscled abdomen peeking from under the shirt. “M...Ahem... your majesty...”  The servant slipped inside of the room with a tray covered in small cloches, and tried to avert his eyes as he set it on Arty’s desk. He coudln’t help but peek as he swam by again to leave. “W-will...will there be a-anything else, my liege?”</p><p>    “No, thank you... I expect I can trust your discretion.” Art tried to sound as strong as his title suggested, but his voice almost squeaked as he spoke. </p><p>    “Y-yessir. Of course.” </p><p>    The door closed, and Art sighed. He turned to see Gar pulling the underwear back on in his Atlantean form. The green boy looked up, grinned, and give him two thumbs up. </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>    The boys continued their game through lunch, the young prince laying in his bed, a pillow hugged under his chest, his legs kicked up behind him. Gar maintained his Atlantean form, leaning back in the seat Art had pulled out holding a string of sea grapes over himself and lowering them to his lips. The small green berries popped between his teeth, splashing his tongue with a salty refreshing bite. </p><p>    Gar was thinking about his answer, and gave a sigh. “I’d say... maybe Jaime.”</p><p>    “Really?” Art rose his eyebrow. </p><p>    “Well.” Gar leaned forward in his chair again, chuckling as he remembered that first night with the Blue Beetle. “Everything’s suggestive and all-“</p><p>“Subjective” Arty corrected. </p><p>“Yeah that, but when it’s all said and done the scarab took over and WRECKED me, dude.” </p><p>    Art covered his face to hide his blush again. “Oh Poseidon!” </p><p>    “Haha, seriously! It took over, and it pushed Jaime further than he could go himself, and that made it a DAMN good romp.” Gar placed the sea grape stem on the plate next to him. “Nothing against any other boy or girl I’ve laid, or who have laid me... gun to my head though, Jaime’s was the best.” </p><p>    “Hehe... wow, I wouldn’t have guessed.” </p><p>    “Okay.” Gar grinned. “Your turn. Truth or Dare?”</p><p>    “Hmm... Am I a wimp still if I choose truth?”</p><p>    “Nah, I got you to start stripping, you can truth it this time.” </p><p>    “Pft, oh thank you.” Art chuckled and rested his chin on his pillow. “Truth.” </p><p>    “Hmmm...You do like... water magic stuff right?” Gar made motions with his hands that looked very silly to the prince, but he nodded. Gar continued. “Well, have you ever used your magicy stuff in the bedroom? Either on someone else or yourself?” </p><p>    “...” Art pressed his face down into his pillow, a part of him wanting to disappear, the other part getting excited because this whole over-sharing thing with Beast Boy WAS fun in the end. “Gaaaaaah~! I wanna pass!” </p><p>    “You... Shall not... Pass!” Gar laughed and swam over, pushing Art to roll him onto his back, the prince still holding the pillow to his face until Gar swiped it away. “Answer the question!” </p><p>    Art whined and finally opened his eyes. “... ... a few times.” </p><p>    “Show me~” </p><p>    “No!” Art felt redder than a snapper, looking up at his green friend. Asking him THAT of all things! “That’s... I couldn’t it’s... And besides, it’s not your turn!” </p><p>    “Oh ho, so I can make you on my next turn, eh?” Gar grinned down at Art, who squirmed underneath him. “You still have some time before you go back to that stuffy old court, Arty. Why not...” He leaned down and pried the hands that once again covered the prince’s face away. “Why not we have a little fun and relieve a little bit of that stress, huh? Come on, it’s just me. It’s just a little fun.” </p><p>    Art bit his lip, wanting to cover his face again, but Beast Boy’s emerald eyes looked into his baby blues filled with such playful excitement. It was amazingly infectious, and he felt his body getting excited by the prospect. “...Just us?”</p><p>    “Just between us.”</p><p>    “...” Art gulped. “O-okay...” </p><p>    Beast Boy grinned wide and pushed off of the bed to float a few feet away. “Just... pretend I’m not here.” </p><p>    “Yeah, right...” Art pushed his covers aside and rolled onto his knees. He took a deep breath and looked around his room. This was so nerve wracking, but he WAS really tense, and it would be good to have this relief before having to go back to work. And if he were being truthful, Gar’s atlantean body was very pleasing to the eyes, especially bound up in his own underwear. His eyes hand fallen on Gar’s package, and he saw it throb, making him blush more. Art swallowed nervously. </p><p>    With a slow wave of his hand, the bioluminescent glow from the ceiling dimmed, leaving Art in a much softer light. He took a deep breath and grabbed the base of his shirt, lifting it over his head, exposing his torso completely. The prince was beautifully muscled with very soft lines defining his chest and stomach, and an obvious V drawing the eyes down to his growing bulge. He slipped his fingers down over his underwear, dragging around the outline of his member as his other hand went up to slip over his chest, teasing at his nipple. </p><p>    “... ... Daym.” Gar had tried to stay quiet, but the prince looked so good so fast, and the already restrictive underwear he was wearing was growing tighter by the moment. He shifted his own package as he watched. </p><p>    Arty slowly spread his legs, sitting back on his heels and leaning back, giving Beast Boy a full view of his groin. He moved his fingers down over his bulge to where his balls were, and then dragged them back up over his shaft, all the way up to his stomach, leaving his bulge to throb in the open. “Hah... it got hard so fast.” Arty licked his lips, his eyes turning over to Gar. “Can... can you come a little closer?”</p><p>    Gar had almost missed the request, but quickly swam over, floating only two feet away from his aquatic friend. Art’s eyes looked down Gar’s green tinted skin, down to the throbbing form in front of him. </p><p>    “Wow...” The prince bit his lip and took in a breath, his eyes picking up a light blue glow. He felt the magic within him and through the waters around him gathering. As his eyes glowed brighter, strange tattoo-like patterns emerged around his skin in a similar blue glow. They seemed to reach from around his back, curling around his hips, down his thighs, around his arm, and over his cheeks, like glowing whiskers. The seemed to almost crackle like electricity. </p><p>    Gar could feel the hair on the back of his neck prickle as the power in front of him grew, but it only made him more excited. He wondered to himself how far down those markings went, but was distracted when Arty reached forward, his fingers carefully and gently caressing the outline of his cock. Gar tensed, pushing his hips forward a bit, but Art’s hand moved with him, keeping the caress so teasingly soft. Those blue coils swirled over Arty’s arm and around his fingers like rings until they reached his fingertips. The power felt like a very small but powerful vibration, sending waves of pleasure through Gar’s body. He felt it down to his toes, and he shivered, almost whimpering as the prince withdrew his hand. </p><p>    Art took a deep breath and looked up at Beast Boy’s hungry eyes. He smiled shyly, but held up his hand, the markings in his arm glowing brighter than the rest of his body for a moment. The water seemed to shift and swirl over his palm, forming into the shape of a ball before morphing itself further. This magically solidified water gave off a similar but much dimmer glow than his markings, and the shape seemed to bend the light differently than the water around it, and it shaped itself very particularly. </p><p>    “Wow... is that my...?” Gar felt himself throb as Arty nodded to the question. He’d formed this magic toy into a replica of his cock. “Well... kinky.” Gar carefully reached forward and pressed a finger to Art’s chin, pulling him slowly up and leaning down until their noses almost touched. “Let me see you filled up with my cock, little Aqualad.” </p><p>    Art gulped and moved to look away, but Beast Boy’s grip on his chin tightened gently. He knew he could ask the boy to stop and he would, but looking into those passionate eyes made him want to keep going. His eyes still on Gar’s face, Arty reached back with his hand. He slipped his fingers under the tight elastic of his underwear, pulling them down over his plump little butt. He felt so exposed, and Beast Boy’s attention was on his expression, which made it somehow even more personal. More erotic. Arty’s expression changed into momentary discomfort as his fingers prodded his own behind. The blue glow of his fingers pulsed around his entrance, and he began to whimper, feeling the energy spreading, pulsing inside of him. </p><p>    Beast Boy grinned, watching Arty’s eyes glow with power, his expression contorted into such a look of lustful pleasure. The boy’s tongue slipped beyond his parted lips as he panted, his finger slipping inside of himself. “That’s so good, buddy.” Gar let his thumb brush over Arty’s cheek before slipping over to rub over his warm tongue. “Lose yourself into it. Fuck, you’re so sexy right now...” </p><p>    Aqualad moaned, feeling Gar’s thumb slip over his tongue and past his lips. He closed his mouth, sucking on that digit, feeling it moving gently against his tongue. It pulled out and rubbed his lips, making him pant, releasing a deep moan. He was ready for more. He reached back with his other hand, the solid water toy shimmering as he aimed it back, feeling the cool slick pulsing against his skin. The tip slid down his back and against his butt. He shifted his position, raising himself up until he felt that thick textured tip right at his hole.</p><p>    “That’s it, Arty...let it just fill you up.” Gar leaned forward, his cheek brushing against Art’s as he glanced down the boy’s back, seeing that thick magical toy ready to penetrate. He whispered hotly, “Let’s make you feel so good, together.” Gar’s hand moved up, feeling just how hard the Atlantean prince was. Just a stroke made the boy tense and gasp, leaning back, sinking down onto the toy, the tip spreading his hole wide. “Oh fuck yeah~ Sit on my cock little prince. This is the throne you deserve.” </p><p>    Even Gar’s cringy porno lines couldn’t ruin this feeling. Art hadn’t played around in such a while like this, especially not with something this big. He’d copied Gar’s atlantean member in a moment of passion, and part of him knew it was silly to go for something like that so quickly, but as shivers shocked up his spine, the markings on his body pulsing with energy, he knew he wanted more. That stroking on his dick just drove his breeding instincts into overdrive, sitting back on that monster, opening him wide. He couldn’t speak, only gasp and whimper and moan. </p><p>    Beast Boy breathed hotly in the prince’s ear, stroking the boy’s package through his underwear. He was so turned on it was a miracle he hadn’t thrown himself down to hump the poor boy, but just being here to witness was a treasure. He only hoped that on his next dare maybe Arty would be nice and let him play too, otherwise his green balls would be turning blue. “Come on, baby, ride me faster... you wanna feel those balls slap that ass, don’t ya?” He reached around with his free hand, slipping his fingers over Arty’s amazingly soft butt until he felt the toy. He felt it moving in and out, the heat emanating off of it. “Holy damn, that ass of yours was hungry~” </p><p>    Art just groaned and flexed his legs pushing himself a bit higher before letting himself fall onto the toy even deeper. His breath caught in his chest and he gasped as he came back up once more. He rode that toy, feeling his power pulsing, burning, freezing, shocking, overloading him with sensations! Every time that toy slipped out of him his body was grinding against Beast Boy’s firm hand, and when he pulled away from that hand he felt the toy of that thick heavy cock push ever deeper inside of him. His body was twitching, shivering, tensing... </p><p>    Art felt Garfield’s hands changing, his body becoming heavier as he did. Fingers became tentacles, slipping between his legs, dragging over his chest, slipping into the front of his underwear. He couldn’t stop the motions, the thrusting in and out of his abused hole, the stroking of his now naked cock, it was becoming too much. A delicate flexible sucker wrapped around his nipple and gently sucked, while another gripped and seemed to swirl around the head of his penis. Arty felt himself losing his mind. His whole body tensed, his hips jutting forward on their own. </p><p>    “Ah fuck~” Gar held Arty tightly as the boy shivered in his arms. Arty’s cock hung out of his underwear, strings of thick white cum shot up, floating in the watery environment. Gar couldn’t help but tease and stroke that overly sensitive member a little more, the markings all across Art’s body flickering with the stimulation. </p><p>    “Ah...hah... hnnnnng...” Art took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. As his powers flickered, the toy that had been deep inside of him slowly dissipated, leaving him feeling empty, sore, but so satisfied. He sighed, and leaned into Gar’s giant octopus body. “Dear Poseidon, Garfield...” </p><p>    “Hehe... yeah. That was-“</p><p>    A knock came at the door. Both boys tensed, and in a panic they grabbed for the sheets, bickering back and forth about hiding or answering or what to do! The knock came again, this time with an authoritative voice. “Your highness, I’m coming in.” The door opened, and Teksha, Art’s personal guard, stepped inside the darkened room. The man motioned with his spear, the bioluminescence brightening once again. </p><p>    Art stood beside his bed, wrapped in his own sheet like a toga, his cheeks red. The black shark fin patterned underwear floating beside him as a little green anchovy peeked through the prince’s floating golden locks. Art cleared his throat. “Y-yes, Teksha?”</p><p>    The guard surveyed the room, quickly closing the door behind him. He cleared his throat, clearly making a show in front of someone else, who he left out in the hall. “Your highness. The arch-deacon of South Gakkel is awaiting for you in the court. His temple had been recently damaged in a whirlpool, and he’s requesting the ability to raise the tax on his farmlands in order to pay for repairs.” </p><p>    Art nodded and gulped. “Yes... thank you, Teksha. Um... I will be ten minutes.” </p><p>    The guard nodded. He noted the small green fish hiding in the prince’s hair, similar to the little green clownfish he’d seen in the court chamber. He also noted the floating by undergarments, and quickly shifted his eyes away from the prince’s.... essence floating above the bed. “I will tell the Arch-deacon that your... communications with a surface ambassador had been delayed due to unforeseen circumstances, and that you will be... twenty minutes.” </p><p>    Art sighed. “Thank you...” </p><p>    The guard nodded. “It is my duty to serve, my lord.” The guard slipped carefully out of his prince’s room, and lead his men down to the courts to relay the message. He grinned to himself, happy the prince was able to at least find someone to help relieve the stress of running a kingdom. </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>    “So.” Beast Boy swam down the wide halls of the palace as a simple large tuna side by side with the prince. “You’ll definitely come visit as soon as your dad gets back, right?”</p><p>    “I promise, the MOMENT I can get out of the kingdom to see you guys, I’ll be there.” Art avoided eye contact with any guards as they swam towards the zeta tubes. </p><p>    “Good. Because I bet you I could accidentally get you in a room alone with your little lantern boy if you-“</p><p>    “Garfield!” Art reached over to shove the oversized fish. “Hush! Now, you can’t tell anyone-“</p><p>    “I know I know~ But it’s still so cuuuuute.” The fish winked. “You’d better tell me the moment you guys get together.” </p><p>    “You are impossible...” They stopped in front of the zeta tube room, and Arty sighed. “Hey... Thank you for visiting. Though next time let me know and we can announce your visit.” He lowered his voice and leaned forward. “And next time bring your own pants...” </p><p>    “B.Y.O.P. baby, I get it. But uh... I’m keeping these.” With shifty eyes, Gar lifted his fin, the black underwear he had borrowed tucked underneath. “Bye!” Before Arty could argue, Gar swam quickly off to the zeta tubes, getting sucked into a blinding swirl of light that launched him off towards Teen Titan Tower. </p><p>    Art just shook his head, and couldn’t help but smile. He turned and swam off towards the courts. He felt he was ready to change the world, again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>